Simply Irresistible
by JesStarr
Summary: Claire is in one of those moods, she doesn't want to see or speak to anyone, including Leon. But Leon has other ideas, he knows he can cheer her up. *Cleon Oneshot*


**A/N: Hey guys, another oneshot, this time; Cleon! (One of my favorite pairings in RE.) Reviews are always appreciated, as are faves/follows :D. Hope you guys enjoy, thanks for reading! :)**

**Also, in case anyone's confused by the layout, stuff written in italic are thoughts. Thanks again! **

* * *

The incessant ringing of Claire's cell phone continued, and she groaned, picking it up once more and pressing it to her ear.  
"What part of 'I'm in one of those moods today' did you not understand?"  
Leon's lips curved into a smile, "All of it."  
"Well you better learn fast. I don't really want to see or speak to anyone today-"  
"Come on, Claire. I think I can cheer you up," his tone raised playfully at the end, and Claire buried her face further into her pillow. "I'll bring goodies…" He added.  
_'Goodies? … Damn it, he knows me too well. No, be strong,'_ she told herself.  
"Leon, no offence, but I'm serious. I just want to be left alone."  
She heard him sigh on the other end of the phone before speaking, "Okay."  
"Okay, see you later, Ace." She ended the call and put her cell back on the end-table, before pulling the duvet covers back up over her head.  
She wasn't ill or anything, she was just in one of those grumpy moods and didn't want to be near anyone. It hurt her a little, shutting him out too, but she knew he wouldn't take it personally; they were best friends after all. Even if, she wondered what it'd be like to be more.

Leon approached Claire's front door, groceries bag in hand, and knocked three times, listening intently for any signs of movement.  
There was a slight shuffling behind the door, before her voice broke out.  
"Go away, Kennedy." Her voice was loud enough for him to hear through it, but he just grinned.  
"No, actually, I think I'll just stand out here all day, and at night when you and your neighbours are trying to sleep, I'll keep you all awake by singing. Until you let me in, anyway." He heard her groan at his stubbornness, and he smirked, hearing the door being unbolted and flung wide open in a flash.  
"You cannot sing." She replied instantly, the words forming into one.  
"… I'm hurt." He grinned, stepping past her and into the apartment.  
Leon: 1 - Claire: 0.

_'God, she's beautiful'_, was his first thought, when finally coming face-to-face with her. Her hair was slightly ruffed, telling him she'd come from her bed, but her blue eyes still had that electric spark they'd always had.  
He noticed her un-amused expression, and gave her his signature lop-sided grin, seeing her features beginning to soften. She couldn't stay mad at him for long when he flashed her that smile.

"Why are you so stubborn?" She closed the apartment door and made her way to the sofa, sitting down on it and pulling a blanket over her legs.  
"Why are you?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she pursed her lips, not answering him. "…. Look at all the wonderful things I've brought for you. Aren't I nice?" He opened the groceries bag and listed the items off to her, "Ice-cream soda, strawberry cheesecake, whip cream, vanilla frosting in a can-"  
"Are you trying to fatten me up?"  
"I'm going to cheer you up." He continued listing the items, "…Ben and Jerry's cookie dough chip ice cream, and The Breakfast Club." His eyes met hers and she gave him a curious look.  
"The Breakfast Club?"  
"Yep, because I know that it's your secret favourite movie. You love 80's films and their hideous soundtracks."  
She turned her head to the side, and suppressed the urge to smile. It was all true, sadly. "I also like Queen." She protested.  
"Correction, you love Queen. And while they're not really my thing, their talent is undeniable." He smirked again, knowing that he was winning her over, before putting the groceries bag on her kitchen counter and beginning to sort through it's contents.  
"So, what would you like to eat first?"  
Leon: 2 - Claire: 0.

The two of them were sat on Claire's sofa, after her feeble attempts to get him to leave. Well, she hadn't really tried that hard after seeing him standing outside her front door, and she didn't have the heart to send him away after he invited himself in and confirmed that he did indeed, bring her goodies.  
She had also voluntarily shared the blanket with him, after he insisted that he was the guest and she should be nice to him.  
She was deeply engrossed in the movie, when she heard a slight chuckle escape Leon's lips.  
"What?" She asked, without turning her head away from the screen. He chuckled again and she glanced at him briefly, "What?"  
He shook his head slightly, "Nothing."  
"Come on, tell me." She probed.  
Another chuckle, _'What was he laughing at?'_ She thought, _'the movie isn't that funny.'_  
"Are you aware that you're reciting all the lines?"  
Her cheeks reddened a bit, and she watched as he ate another forkful of cheesecake, before motioning to the screen with his fork. "If I didn't know any better, I think you've got a crush on Judd Nelson's character." The corners of his mouth twitched up, a teasing smile forming on his face.  
"No, he's um, just," her gaze slid back to the screen as Judd Nelson spoke another line, and surely so, she uttered the same line under her breath.  
"What is it? The bad-boy attitude?" Leon asked, amused at seeing her behaviour again.  
"No!" She shook her head, denying it a little too much, giving Leon the distinct impression that's what it was.  
Leon laughed again. If she wanted to deny it, that was fine, but he knew he was right, and he knew that she knew it too.  
Leon: 3 - Claire: 0

"Want any more of this cheesecake?" He asked, getting up from the sofa.  
"Maybe later, just put it in the fridge for now. But since you're up, can you bring me another glass of soda?" She smiled at him sweetly and shook her empty glass a little, thanking him when he took it from her.  
Instead of focusing back on the movie though, she found herself staring at Leon.  
_'I can't believe that after my efforts of trying to be alone, he still came by to try and cheer me up. I was a little snappy with him earlier too, and he still did all this for me. It was really nice of him, he's a great guy. Any woman would be lucky to have him-'_  
She snapped out of her thoughts, feeling him sit back down on the sofa, and hoped that she did not say any of that out-loud, or he would never let her hear the end of it.  
She took the re-filled glass he offered her, "Thanks, rookie." She grinned at him.  
He pulled a face, "Claire, you know I hate that nickname," he smiled when she stuck her tongue out at him, "and besides, I'm hardly a rookie, anymore."  
"I know, now you're Mr. Secret Agent, working for The President. But to me, you'll always be the same rookie you were when we met. Sorry, that's just how I see you."

He saw the opening, and decided it was now or never.  
He gave a thoughtful nod, "Want to know how I see you?" He glanced at her sideways, and Claire noticed he looked a little mischievous, like he was hiding something.  
She shifted her position to face him head-on, and nodded, prompting him to continue.  
He licked his lips nervously and reached over, drawing a heart-shape on the back of her hand in the whip cream he'd brought back from the kitchen with him.  
Curious at his strange behaviour, she stared down at the shape on her hand, a huge grin spreading over her face as she registered what it was.  
Her eyes immediately settled on his blue gaze, and she moved closer to him, taking his face in her hands, she placed a long lingering kiss on his lips, feeling him smirk once again.  
_'Damn you for being irresistible, rookie.'_


End file.
